Remedial Infatuation
by Heaven'Screw
Summary: [ AU: NejiTen ] “Don’t push yourself too much, doctor.” A smirk, “Why…worried?” It all started with an infatuation between the deadliest nurse and the sexiest doctor. Yet only God knows it’s curable.
1. Expect the Unexpected

_**Do not own the series.**_

**--------**

**Summary: **"Don't push yourself too much, doctor." A smirk, "Why…worried?" It all started with an infatuation between the deadliest nurse and the sexiest doctor. Yet only God knows it's curable.

**Pairing:** NejiTen

**Plot:** Alternate Universe (AU)

---------

**Remedial Infatuation**

_Expect the Unexpected_

----------

RING! RING!

The sound of a ringing phone could be heard throughout the residence.

"Hello?" a feminine raspy voice answered.

"_Tenten-nee'san? Is this Tenten-nee'san?"_ asked the person on the other line.

"Hmm…yeah?" answered the feminine voice, Tenten.

"_This is Sakura! Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san has some business with us to attend to."_

"What?! At this hour?"

"_Yes!"_

"Oh come on! It's like…oh screw it."

"_I know! I got woken up in the middle of my beauty sleep too!" _

"Alright, alright! Gee…I'll be there in an hour."

"_Okie! You better not be late! I feel so alone here. Ja ne!" _And with that, the other line hung up.

Tenten also hung up her home-phone. She sighed and looked at the time….

7:30.

"Not bad…. Not very unusual." she sighed grumpily and yawned. "My job isn't easy!"

That's right. She works right in the most known and famous hospital in the world: Konoha National Hospital. It is also where the popular Doctor, Tsunade, works. She was her godmother and the person who called her awhile ago was her younger cousin, Haruno Sakura. Well, that made her Haruno Tenten. Sakura had Tsunade as her godmother too.

They were currently both nurses, except that Sakura was still in training. She just started six months ago, but Tenten, she started a year ago. Sakura was a year younger than Tenten. Tenten is 17 which made Sakura 16. The two of them worked whole day almost everyday. Like when they were in school, some sudden call from Tsunade cut their studies off, but the fact didn't make their grades low.

If so, how were they going to be continuing as a nurse?

They never complained at those troublesome things because they know it was for themselves; for their goals. Also, the salary just _had _to be so high.

----------

"Geez…I love my life. Saturday morning and there just has to be work. I need a proper life…." Tenten grumbled as she pinned her silky henna hair up in a bun with some hair sticking up at the high end (like a fountain or rooster…?).

"Wait. No that is just so wrong. I got the most beautiful life EVER!" she grinned as she checked herself at the mirror carelessly.

She wore a collared cream opened three-forth shirt with an umber thin-strapped blouse inside and her boot-cut pants were pure black. She wore black thin socks also. Her neck was decorated with a silver choker with matching silver dangling (not-too-long) earrings. And her left wrist has a thin black leathered watch and the other wrist has a simple white stringed bracelet. Her hair was neatly fixed in two buns with very tiny metallic chopsticks sticking out. Her bangs were long and reached lower than her chin (though her actual bangs are _far_ longer than this) and framing nicely on either sides of her face.

Tenten was never the girly type, but she still has a feminine mind. Her heart…well that's a different story. She was the athletic type but when it came to studies, she was a nerd. She was also not the most beautiful façade for a girl. She could careless, though. Heck, her cousin had more of the feminine goodness! But you can say she was really stunningly attractive and appealing (unbelievably cute, really) compared to any other girls, even if they are lovely as ever.

"Now I'm all set. Only 30 minutes left…." she muttered to herself and went out of her room, downstairs to eat breakfast.

Not long after though, she was complete and currently heading out of the entrance door of her home, locking it afterwards as she wore her slightly heeled (it's not like she needs them. She's actually really tall) white sandals. She angled her head as the sun rays hit her delicate face.

She smiled, "Another nice day given to me…."

She headed for the garage and took out her own car. It was a metallic gold Honda Airwave®. Yes, she had her own car, since she was in the right age to drive. She had gotten the automobile from her parents, who were currently in business abroad, during her 16th birthday.

She drove from the residence and headed for the hospital. After about fifteen minutes, she arrived, by taking a shortcut. From her darkly tinted window, she caught sight of a bubblegum-rose headed girl. She parked her car next to the young lady and went off.

"Hey!" greeted Sakura cheerily as she gave a big smile.

"Hi! How have you been?" asked Tenten as she gave her younger cousin a warm hug.

Sakura had her hair in two low pigtails. Her hair reached down just to the crook of her neck. Her hair ties were two little cherries. She was wearing a white baby-tee that is slightly V-neck and a red blazer on top. She also wore white-jean skirts and pink one-inch heeled sandals. Her wrists were decorated with bracelets.

After they pulled apart, they smiled at each other and walked together in the hospital.

"I've been fine! I swear it was a tiring week though!" Sakura said as she and Tenten walked in the corridors, greeted by other people and nurses, and doctors.

Tenten smiled at a nurse as a greeting and turned to Sakura, "Who took you here?"

"Me? Oh, I rode the train. I really wish I could drive right now! I mean…I still have to get license and driving lessons!" Sakura babbled.

That is true. Sakura couldn't drive but she had her own Toyota Allion® which she received during her 16th birthday, from her parents.

"That's true. I can take you home later if you want. You know…like the usual we did before the vacation." Tenten offered as they entered the elevator.

Sakura grinned, "Sure! Did you know we have school in two days?"

Tenten nodded, "I figured. I could always pick you up before school and take you home after. Also, I'll help you take the driving lessons!"

"That would be great!" Sakura said as they both went out of the elevator, "When do you think is the perfect time for driving lessons, by the way?"

Tenten shrugged, "The sooner the better."

Sakura pouted, "Fine, I guess….."

"We're here!" Tenten breathed out as they stepped in front of a room.

Sakura smiled as they both entered it and saw two people waiting fro them.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama! Shizune-san!" They both greeted with big smiles on their faces.

Tsunade gave a small smile, "Good morning girls. You're late for 5 minutes."

Tenten and Sakura sweat dropped.

Shizune smiled at them, "Take a seat. I'll prepare some tea."

"Oh! I want juice!!!" exclaimed Sakura quickly, "I don't like tea!"

Shizune sighed, "Okay."

With that, she walked off to get drinks.

Tsunade began, "So…as you have known….I called you here to tell you something really important."

Sakura and Tenten listened carefully. Sakura's eyes were glistening with joy and Tenten simply plastered a smile on her face.

"You may not be really happy, but…. Sakura." Tsunade continued.

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"I have found suitable driving lessons for you."

"Really?!" Sakura asked, "Yahoo! I've been waiting for that! When will I start?"

"Tomorrow." Tsunade said.

Silence.

"TOMORROW?" asked Tenten and Sakura.

Tsunade grinned, "Tomorrow!"

"But…but…what about my JOB?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, that's no problem. Also, you'll be practicing for two months or more, okay?"

"Two months? That long? Who'll be in replace for my job?" asked Sakura.

Tenten nodded in agreement.

Tsunade smiled, "You are currently resting from work, but in this case for important situations."

Sakura sighed, "Ok! I guess I could do that…."

Tsunade smirked, "Now for you, Tenten. We are getting of the subject, but…"

Tenten did not like the look on the doctor's face at all, "Yes?"

"As you know," Tsunade began just as Shizune came back with a tray in hands, "there will be a new doctor-in-training coming for today."

Shizune smiled, "Here are your drinks."

Sakura, Tsunade, and Tenten thanked and took a sip of their drinks.

"So…about that doctor-in-training dude or dudette…whatever, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten began.

Tsunade nodded, "_He_ is a new one, as I said. He will be coming in about an hour, Tenten. I shall recommend you to get ready as soon then."

"What? Get ready? But why? And a _he_?" asked Tenten.

Sakura nodded in agreement. Shizune smiled.

Tsunade smirked, "I will accept any reactions from you, Tenten. However, you _must_ do it…for the better."

"What _exactly_ should I do?" asked a slightly annoyed Tenten.

Tsunade grinned wider, "You will be _his_ _personal nurse_."

There was a very awkward silence between. Even the once chirping birds stopped singing and the wind stopped ringing.

"A PERSONAL WHAT?" Tenten outburst shockingly, after a few minutes of silence.

Sakura was also shocked, but giggled madly as she squealed, "That is _so_ new, Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune grinned, "Yeah. I was even more surprised when I heard that it was―"

Then the phone suddenly rang, interrupting Shizune.

Tsunade frowned and answered the phone.

Meanwhile, Sakura turned to Tenten and grinned, "Come on…it won't be _that_ bad!"

Tenten, still gawking, snapped out of her thoughts and glared at her cousin, "Easier said, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and sighed, "Okay, okay. But really, you must be very lucky, Nee'san."

Tenten sighed also, "Really? Think about it? What if it's a _golden_ aged man? I mean no offence, really…"

Sakura gulped and almost gagged imagining what her older cousin just said, "Ew. Gross! I don't even want to talk about it!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Main point, taken."

Tsunade suddenly cut into the conversation, after finishing talking to the phone.

Shizune asked, "Who was it, Tsunade-sama?"

Said the female head doctor smirked and a glint made its way to each of her eyes. She smirked, "Be _ready_, Tenten. _He_ is almost here."

----------

Tenten shifted on her seat as she nervously, yet irritably chewed her lower lip. She could clearly hear unfamiliar footsteps from the outside. And, boy, how was she going to deal with three people looking at her in a _horrible_ way? But she _swore_ she could her squealing, screaming, giggles, and other stupid fan-noises made from outside….

Sakura was glancing at her every second with a silly grin on her face.

Shizune was smiling _too_ sweetly for her liking.

And Tsunade…she has the _most_ scary look ever. How can you stay with a _psychotic_ doctor?

Then she stopped shifting on her seat and chewing her lower lip. As a matter of fact, she froze. She could see Tsunade and Shizune making their moves to stand up and walk towards in front to welcome the new guest.

Yes. The _new_ guest.

_Here they come…. Here they come! Wait…? They? No! I mean…here __**he**__ comes! Oh, dear lord, please save me! _She thought.

Then, all she can hear repeating in her head is the sound of the knocking on the door and the slight creak it made.

Tenten could practically see Sakura from the corner of her eye, gaping. That is when Tenten became curious.

_What should I do?_

She counted mentally from one to ten and immediately made up her mind, but someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Ah…you must be Hyuuga Neji. Address me as Tsunade. Your presence is very welcome at Konoha National Hospital. We have been expecting you. Please take a moment to meet my successful assistant, and my two lovely goddaughters or…successful young nurses." Tsunade introduced pleasantly at the newcomer.

Wait.

What?

Rewind it, please.

_Your presence is very―_

_NOT that. _

_You must be Hyuuga Neji…_

_Hyuuga Neji…_

_Hyuuga Neji…_

_Hyuuga…_

_**Hyuuga**_

_**HYUUGA?**_

_WHAT? A HYUUGA? _Tenten practically screamed in her mind.

After, she heard…

"Hyuuga Neji. Pleased to meet you, Tsunade-sama. I am very grateful to be here." said the newcomer (as Tenten guessed), in a very manly, baritone and deep monotone voice…that sounded…really _sexy_.

_Well…his voice does not seem __**so**__ bad. It actually sounds…nice. _Tenten thought.

She heard Sakura squeal quietly, while gaping madly and felt a nudge from her.

Tenten flinched, but slowly turned her head, for seemed like eternity to her, but in reality it was only three seconds.

There. She saw _him_. Oh, dear angels! He is _so_ damn sexy. That didn't come out right, but honestly. He is _so_ hot. _So_ cute. So…_pretty_. Thank God…

His eyes were the usual ones of a Hyuuga blood and his hair…oh his hair…tied in a low-ponytail that reached his halfback. (In this case, regarding that it is AU, there is no Branch and Main family. And no cursed seal :D) He wore a white simple collared shirt (tucked in loosely) with a button opened, and he wore black formal pants (like of school uniforms). There was a branded watch around his left wrist, also and a black wristband around his right.

Then, Tenten looked away as she heard Shizune introduce herself.

"Call me Shizune, Neji-kun. We are very glad to have you here."

Said the Neji, he bowed politely and murmured a 'Thank you'.

_Tch_. Tenten thought dryly.

And then…

"Good morning, Neji-san. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Haruno Sakura." Sakura smiled warmly as she introduced herself and stood up.

Tenten saw Neji looked over at her younger cousin with a simple nod of acknowledgement. She could also sense the disappointment of Sakura.

And then she was spacing out.

Well, this young _doctor_ does not seem to be bad at all. Maybe she could deal with him.

But then again, could she be so sure?

Something was telling her…this was _not_ going to be easy at _all_.

Suddenly, she felt something nudging her arm. She blinked and looked at her right and saw a glaring Sakura. She felt other people's gazes on her and she suddenly felt cold.

"Er…what?" Tenten managed to say quietly, mostly over to Sakura.

She can't help but feel small under the newcomer's gaze. They seem to be looking right through her. But, duh, _he_ is a _Hyuuga_. And Hyuugas are one of the most prestigious clan in whole wide world.

Anyway, now is not the time for that.

Tenten heard Sakura whisper, "You need to introduce yourself!"

Tenten opened her mouth to say something, but her throat felt dry. So dry.

She looked ahead at the three people and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She could see Tsunade and Shizune raising their brows at her.

And then she was face to face with the Hyuuga Neji; their eyes lock into each others gaze.

"If you keep on doing that, flies will come right into your anatomy system!" Sakura whispered to her mockingly.

Tenten immediately closed her mouth and nudged Sakura, but her gaze was still locked with Neji.

_Oh my…what do I do? Say hi? Say…what should I say?!_ She thought angrily.

That is when she decided to say what is on her mind, "I-I need to get out."

And then she blinked.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

She could see Sakura gaping at her and Shizune and Tsunade blinking at her. And last but not least, she saw Hyuuga Neji looking at her in a weird way.

She realized what she said and laughed uneasily, "T-To the restroom…? I'll be back shortly."

With that, she passed Neji and walked out of the door, almost quickly as she shut the door behind her.

----------

Once she was outside, Tenten walked as fast as she can as she tried to calm herself down. She could feel the stares of the people around the corridors of the hospital, but she could only careless.

_Crap…I'm damned! I'm really doomed!_ She thought, panicking.

She stopped and turned her way to the comfort room and went inside. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed frustratingly.

"GAH! I'm such an idiot! Now, what would they think of me? I could almost imagine Tsunade-sama boring her angry stares at me! I just disrespected a guest!!! WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO?" Tenten exclaimed annoyingly. "I feel hopeless."

"U-Um…?" she heard a small voice squeak out.

Tenten looked to her side and blinked. There was a young girl (about 12 years) looking at her frighteningly.

"Oh. Hello!" she greeted with a smile.

But her smile faded away when the girl screamed and ran out of the toilet.

Tenten sighed, "_Now_ someone thinks I'm a psycho."

She looked at herself in the mirror again and sighed for the…something time. "I should probably go back. Sakura will be freaking out if didn't."

Shrugging, she walked out of the comfort room.

----------

Tsunade sighed as she guided everyone in the room to sit down.

"Do not mind Tenten. She just doesn't seem to be used to new guests."

Sensing the guest's perplexed look, Sakura smiled.

"The person awhile ago, who just ran out, was my older cousin. Her name's Haruno Tenten. Don't worry about her. She's really _weird_ at times." she explained.

"Oh, I am. Ain't I?" asked a dry voice from the door. It was Tenten. She just entered the room and raised her brow at Sakura as she entered.

Sakura glared at her, "Well, who wouldn't think you are? Running off like that?"

Shizune looked at Tenten worriedly, "Is everything alright?"

Tenten forced a smile and shook her head, "Everything is just fine, Shizune-san."

She turned to Tsunade and bowed, "I apologize for my disrespectful actions, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed and smiled, "It's fine. Just don't go ditching people like that ever again."

Tenten can't help but feel embarrassed, "Yes."

She sat down beside Sakura, in front of Neji, who looked at her impassively. She returned his look with a slight bow and smile.

_Dear heavens…why did God made such a __**perfect **__person? Well…it's not like he IS perfect, but…he looks so…I don't know…so…prettier than __**me**_Tenten thought grimly.

Tsunade caught everyone's attention when she spoke, "Alright! Now that everything seems to be set up, first of all, this is your last day Sakura, temporarily. And I want you to start everything for tonight."

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Okay, Tsunade-sama!"

"And as for you Hyuuga-kun…" Tsunade continued as she looked towards Neji's way, "I am greatly sure that Tenten will not mind _touring_ you _around_ for the _rest_ of the _day_ and _so _on until you memorize everything. She will also be guiding you if you have any problems."

Neji looked towards Tenten, who looked like she was about to die trying to absorb everything, and smirked secretly.

_Interesting…._

"Just so you know, she is _your personal_ nurse." Tsunade smirked as she said those words, enjoying the look on Tenten's face. Pure shock…

Tenten can't help but mentally make a Tsunade voodoo doll and tear it to pieces. She was practically screaming in her mind to think that it was all a dream. No…nightmare…a horrible one, indeed. But when she saw Sakura's devilish smirk, she died immediately.

No. Not really.

Well…maybe died mentally.

_Oh please, save me! Somebody! How in the world are you going to be happy if you are just declared as a __**personal**__ nurse of someone? And not just someone, but HYUUGA NEJI of all people!!!_ She thought, breaking down.

Sakura sweat dropped as she saw how her older cousin was suffering. She could sense it…duh…they're cousins.

_I think she's gonna have a mental break down for eternity…._ She thought.

Tsunade clapped her hands happily and said, "Alright! Well…I think that's enough information for you all! Shizune, you go help Sakura learn some medical skills. And Tenten, you know what to do!"

Sakura and Shizune stood up as did Neji and Tenten, who kept an innocent façade (but mentally, she's breaking down).

"Dismissed!" sang Tsunade and got back, drinking her precious liquor….

Everyone exited the room. Sakura and Shizune bid goodbye to Tenten and Neji in a…very oddly sweet way.

Now, Tenten was left alone…with a certain someone she was supposed to be a _personal_ nurse to…and a GUY! And most importantly, the _prodigy_ of the Hyuuga clan…! A _genius_!

So she turned awkwardly to him and smiled, "Well…shall we get going, Hyuuga-san?"

Said the Hyuuga Prodigy looked at her with an unemotional façade and just nodded. Tenten walked ahead of him and he followed her. But…

_I could've sworn I just __**saw**__ a damn __**smirk**__ on his so-called beautiful face. Tell me…who could survive with an arrogant sexy…I mean conceited egotistic heartless cold bastard? Certainly, NOT ME._

And thus…it was a new beginning.

----------

**Next Chapter:** _And They Start_


	2. And They Start

---------

**Remedial Infatuation**

_And They Start_

----------

Tenten sighed silently as she led her new 'leader' for the mean time, around the hospital corridors. She could see the envy, try-to-be cute, seductive, and giddy stares of all the female nurses and patients around. They were giggling, whispering, and trying to capture the young (soon-to-be) doctor's attention, with blushes on their faces. Heck, even married and aging ones were included.

To be honest, Tenten felt ashamed for them. It was like a disgrace that this new young man was taking all the attention and distracting the fellow female species. Well, it's his fault anyway, she thought.

The young Hyuuga was closely following behind her. Her fellow female nurses were wearing the same uniform. Only Sakura and she sometimes refused to wear them; Sakura insisted it's boring wearing the same clothing, and she (Tenten) thought it's not her thing.

She had to admit though; the uniform was fairly attractive and fashionable. It was not pure white as most should be. Though, she's not going to describe it all the way. Of course it was a skirt (or dress) that reached exactly by the knees and was worn with matching nurse cap and comfortable pair of sandals.

_Off topic,_ Tenten thought instantly.

Anyway, Tenten did not quite think that the ogling girls were a big deal. She did not need to ask why they were acting like love-struck teenagers. This was Hyuuga Neji they're talking about. No doubt he was good-looking and handsome that any girl could die having him, even she could not deny it. But of course Tenten was much better than that. Much, _much_ more.

Out of the corner of her hazel eyes, she saw Neji trying to keep his calm out of annoyance, as they passed the squealing excited ladies. His expression, she thought, was quite cute; his eyes turned into a frown and mouth itching to grit. She muffled a giggle but ended up laughing quietly as her shoulders shook, not realizing the young Hyuuga male noticed.

"What are you doing?"

The question was unexpected to the young nurse and she automatically stopped walking, causing the Hyuuga to do so too. Tenten looked at the young man beside her and _almost_ jumped when her hazy hazel eyes met his piercing pale white ones.

"I…um…was laughing…?" she tried, swallowing back giggles when she saw a fellow young nurse give Neji a flying kiss. She could've sworn she saw an invisible heart flutter.

"…." Was Neji's response as he began walking ahead of her, shoulder brushing hers.

_That's it? So much for talkative, _thought Tenten dully.

"Right," she mumbled, walking in front of the young Hyuuga, making him pause.

"I'm supposed to tour you. Sorry about earlier," Tenten spoke not bother to look at Neji, and without waiting for a response she continued.

"This is one of the patient's reception rooms. This is mostly used when the other rest are fully occupied." Tenten declared as she pointed at the said room and waved at her fellow collaborators.

Seeing Neji nod understandingly, she gave a small smile and proceeded to lead him as a tour guide should…in a gigantic hospital.

----------

The whole touring wasn't as bad as Tenten had suspected. However, it seemed to her that she was like a little fool rambling about different rooms. The Hyuuga didn't even utter a _single_ word except for dull 'Hn's'. But Tenten got to admit ― as much as she hated to ― his whole silence nature was intriguing and comfortable.

She still couldn't believe they actually roamed the _whole_ hospital, even the outside surroundings.

Tenten sighed tiredly as Neji and she took their time in _their_ new private office.

Take notice of _their_ office. Yes, since Tsunade was nice (insert sarcasm) enough, she decided (in a meeting with the other elders and revered leaders of the hospital) to have new office arrangements to all the hospital workers. Sakura was placed with Shizune, which made the pink haired maiden really grateful, but secretly hoping to be placed with her elder cousin.

_I wanted to be with you too, Sakura,_ Tenten thought solemnly as she took a sip of her warm tea.

And much to Tenten's luck, here she was, place in the same office with none other than her new _kingpin_, Hyuuga Neji. It made sense since they were supposed to work together…BUT STILL. To Tenten, it was uncomfortable judging by the way she was always used to being independent and individual from other of her fellow workers (aside from Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade), and Neji was supposed to be one of them.

Also, she was definitely _not_ used to being ordered around and will never _ever_ be. But right now, she just broke that goal she was supposed to keep.

Damn work.

Damn hospital.

Damn Sakura.

Damn Shizune.

Damn _Tsunade_.

Damn herself.

Damn Hyuuga Neji, her from-now-on leader (and probably the rest of her life).

_Damn it ALL_.

By now, the young nurse did not realize she was killing the document she was supposed to sign by stabbing her pen repeatedly and…hardly. Very hard. She did not even take notice of her fellow leader staring at her with mild interest, while taking a sip of his own mug of tea.

Tenten was practically sulking. As much as she loved the new dang huge and roomy (not to mention too spacious to be simple) office, she did not like ― hate is too strong for a word ― the fact that she _needed_ to share a room, especially with her antisocial boss.

Slightly losing her temper, she screeched and instantly _broke_ the poor pen in her hand to pieces. Intrigued and pretty much surprised, Neji placed his mug on the desk and stared at her weirdly.

Oh right, they were sitting across each other. Even though _their_ wooden desk was a really expansive rectangle one, Tenten still didn't like the fact that they had to share _everything_. And the fact that their positions were across each other didn't help at all.

Realizing her outburst and the poor document along with the broken pen, Tenten stared back at Neji. In return she received a brow raised.

"Sorry about that," Tenten laughed nervously, "I guess I was too preoccupied."

For a moment, the said boss didn't reply but later, he inquired, "About…?"

Tenten blinked. Is it just her or is Neji trying to make a conversation?

_Nah…._

"Well, about how we pretty much needed to share everything with each other," Tenten said slowly.

"Your point?"

Tenten _almost_ ripped her hair out of their scalp.

This was THE genius?

"I guess…I'm just not that used to it," she said, calming her conscience.

"Hn," replied the oh-so talkative Mr. Prodigy.

An awkward silence passed between the two and Tenten kept herself busy at the document she needed to sign (even though she was done already) since she didn't want to get scooped in the awkwardness. On the other hand, Neji found himself captivated by this personal nurse he calls. Somehow he had the feeling, from the first time he caught sight of her, that this kind of thing would happen.

And it did.

Who would doubt anyway? After all, the young nurse in front of him was different from most women he had known. She seemed to be more focused on pragmatic issues in life, he mused inwardly. Also, to him she was that of natural fair beauty of a lady.

Yes, he was still a _man_. A young one too.

Neji could not deny the fact that the young brunette was attractive ― too attractive, he thought, to be resistible. But heck, he still had his pride. She may not be the exotic and loveliest beauty but she was damn alluring in his opinion. Oh yes, very much alluring.

They'd only met barely three hours ago but he couldn't help but be secretly observant.

Screw the hormones.

There were times Neji hated being a man. Mainly because of getting clung by fangirls. However, this was different. Right now, he wished (for a different reason –ahem-) he was still a newborn infant.

Damn adolescence.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tenten's voice ― which he thought was blissful and melodious ― reached his ears.

"I'll go order some lunch. Would you like anything, Hyuuga-san?"

Neji _wanted_ to glare at her so much (but he found it difficult to do so).

**Hyuuga-san**. It annoyed him to no end.

She was being too polite for her own good.

"Neji," he instantly blurted out, purposely ignoring her question.

Tenten blinked at him. She was trying to break the damn silence by offering him something when, all of a sudden, he blurt out his _own_ name?

Honestly, what's with this guy?

"What?"

Neji (this time) glared at her. "Cut the formalities. It's annoying. Call me Neji. _Just_ 'Neji'."

_Oh,_ thought Tenten_, so he wanted to be called just 'Neji'._

"Oh. Okay then…Neji," Tenten said a little skeptically.

_Neji_. It sounded so right when she says it. Just right and…perfect.

And Neji mentally killed himself.

_Something_ must be wrong with him. Totally.

"Neji?" her voice _again_ and…she said his name! Again.

_Damn it,_ thought a pissed off Neji.

"What?" he asked not too politely.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Would you like anything?"

"…."

Tenten swore if she had no manners, she would have whacked the Hyuuga with no mercy. Instead, she bit back insults and presented him a couple of menus.

"Here are some lists you can look at. Tell me what you'd like and I'll order them," she stated as Neji took the menus.

Sensing his silence, Tenten continued. "Don't worry. They're not the usual horrific hospital foods you give for patients. Actually, they're _totally_ different. I kind of like 'em. They come from different kinds of restaurants associated with the hospital."

Neji glanced at her with half-lidded eyes and nodded, turning his attention back on the menus. "What do you prefer?"

Slightly surprised, Tenten raised a brow but replied anyway. "Oh, well I like most of the Italian and Mexican menus actually…."

Neji nodded, "And what do you recommend?"

Tenten shrugged, "Lasagna, Spaghetti and Meatballs, Carbonara, blah, blah. And maybe some pizzas too. Believe it or not, I never really liked pastas until I tried some."

"Really," Neji mused. "What will you get?"

"Carbonara, quesadillas, some plain crepes, and water. Why?" Tenten answered casually.

"I'll get those too," Neji said as he handed the menus back to Tenten.

"O…kay," she said as she hid the menus back to their places. She reached for the room's interphone and proceeded to call for lunch.

----------

"Ah, that was delicious!" Tenten chanted as she wiped her mouth with a table cloth. She reached for her glass of water and slowly gulped it down. After doing so, she glanced at the young Hyuuga across her, who (she realized) finished his meal too.

"So…how was it?" she asked.

Neji placed his water back on the desk and looked at Tenten, "It was fine."

"Meh," the young maiden replied, "I thought so too."

"Hn."

"You're not very talkative, are you?"

"You're very talkative, are you?"

"…damn you."

A satisfied smirked crossed its way onto the Hyuuga's lips as he placed his chin on his hands.

This young maiden in front of him amused him very much. In a good way. It wasn't until after a minute he already liked her…no not _that_ way; in a way he enjoyed her company. That is all. Nothing very romantic to hear.

"You know what?" Tenten's voice reached his ears, "This is getting boring. I mean all we're doing is waiting for some work to be given to us. Why don't we just do something…fun?"

A brow raised was only the response she got.

Tenten sighed, "Alright. I know it's childish but sometimes it's good for your health. Why don't we give introductions to each other?"

"…."

"C'mon. It won't hurt to try."

"…."

"I don't like it too but we both know we need to do it anytime soon now."

"No."

"C'mon. The sooner the better."

"No."

"We're supposed to work together and getting to know each other will help _very_ much."

"No. It won't."

"Yes, it would!"

"Tenten."

At this point, Tenten somewhat felt nice hearing him say her name. But that doesn't stop her from anything.

"Neji."

"…."

"To be honest, I don't like you at all, Neji. I really, _really_ don't."

Neji raised a brow at the sudden change of subject.

"I think you're just a stuck-up, inconsiderate, poker-faced, arrogant asshole. And I thought this whole 'boss and personal nurse' thing is ridiculous. And I still do. But I'm only doing my job and what I _need_ to do. It's not like I _wanted_ this to happen!" Tenten bluntly declared she gave her young boss a slight glare.

Neji stared at her for a moment and responded, "That's very noble of you, Tenten." His voice resembled nothing but sarcasm.

Even though she was fully aware of his sarcasm, Tenten only shrugged. "I know it is. But I'm just telling the truth."

"Ever know of sarcasm?" Neji muttered.

"Yeah," Tenten responded nonetheless. "Anyways, to make it easier, I'm going to ask you some questions and you're gonna answer them whether you like it or not."

"…."

"So…how old are you?"

"…17."

"Cool. I'm 17 too. Anyway, what's your favorite color?"

"This is stupid―"

"Just answer it."

"Black."

"Oh…how frightening. Mine's white. Coincidence much? We're contrast! I like pale pink too and maybe some red won't hurt…."

"…."

"Right. So anyway, you're pretty lucky since I can't really think of anything else right now. Mind me asking why you chose to go here, at KNH?"

At that, a slight glint made its way into Neji's pale orbs. "No particular reason."

Though Tenten did not really buy it, she said, "Oh really…."

"What about you?" asked Neji.

"Me? What about me?" Tenten blinked.

"KNH?"

"Oh. Well truthfully, nursing's not really my thing. At least I thought it wasn't until I got an offer. And since I had the great opportunity, I decided to try it and voila! Here I am, working for a year already." Tenten laughed lightly at her own response, "Besides, my godmother's here to help me and some others too."

A slight smirk twitched on the Hyuuga's lips. "I see."

"Yeah."

Silence passed the two occupants but thankfully a knock on the door broke it. As Tenten begun to stand, Neji did too. They both looked at each other for a moment until Tenten held up a hand.

"I'll get it," she said, walking over to the door while Neji sat back down.

"Shizune-san!" he heard Tenten's voice called out. From the corner of his eyes, he could see her talking to Shizune and some other old man (who he guessed was a cook). The old man went inside and greeted him with a goofy smile before taking the lunch Tenten and he had eaten, and walking off passed Tenten and Shizune.

"Good luck, Hyuuga-kun!"

With that, he looked fully towards Tenten to Shizune, who gave him a reassuring smile. Even though he had no idea why, he just bowed in acknowledgement. He saw Tenten take papers and some new documents in hand and bid goodbye to Shizune.

"What was that?" he asked as Tenten closed the door behind her and sat across him.

She sighed and looked at him, placing the documents on the desk. "These are all yours."

Neji glanced at the mountain-pack of documents. "…."

"Well, okay. I have some too but they're mostly yours. I suppose they're actually for the _both_ of us since Shizune-san said we _need_ to cooperate with these files," Tenten said.

"When do we start?" asked Neji as he took one of the files from Tenten.

"As soon as we can. We could start now, if you want," Tenten said as she read another document. "Oh look. It's an exam."

Neji glanced at her.

"I guess they're for you. Since you are still in training, I'm sure this is to test your doctorate degree," Tenten alleged. "I still have my nursing degree tests too. Tsunade-sama said they could be very useful once we get into university."

"Ah," Neji mused silently. "I see what you mean."

"Actually, I'm taking Doctorate in Nursing. So basically, it's still in doctorate degree. Oh well," Tenten shrugged. "Hmm? What is this…_Guides for Doctors and Nurses in Cooperation_?"

Neji raised a brow at her and Tenten blinked at him.

"I have _no_ idea whatever the heck this is," she proclaimed, eyes frowning slightly.

"I suppose it's for us," Neji stated as he slowly took the document Tenten was currently reading, and skimmed through it.

It was then Tenten's turn to raise a brow when she saw his eyes twitching…madly. "Are you alright?"

Neji grunted in response as he placed the file back on the desk. It was thick no doubt but the contents inside it were…complicated. "They're definitely for us," he muttered but audibly enough.

"Oh. What's in it?"

"The title says it all."

Tenten read the file again and snickered, once she understood. "Crud. I get your point."

"Right."

Tenten bit back her giggles and gave a genuine smile ― for the first time that day ― to the young Hyuuga man in front of her. "I guess we don't have a choice. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get over it," she laughed, "Shall we start?"

Neji, slightly startled at the sudden mood change, blinked. Registering what the young woman in front of him said, he could only give his trademark smirk ― that could make _anyone_ swoon…except (and he wondered why) Tenten. He closed his eyes but opened one as he begun hearing the brunette maiden ramble in front of him, himself barely listening as he watched her.

Interesting, indeed.

Maybe this whole 'doctor and personal nurse' thing was not as bad as both of them had believed ― at least that's what he thinks.

But still…it was just the beginning. Who knows? Surely, only God knows what will happen.

----------

**Next Chapter:** _Havoc in the Corner_

_Note that the title had changed and some changes had been made. Chapter One was edited and it might be possible that more future editing will be made. Excuse spelling and grammar mistakes. __Please accept the late update :) ._


End file.
